


beyond the dark; comes something new

by Flowoftime



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, and im posting this at 3 am, im dead both inside and out, im major big suffering after episode 4 man, let me have this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: Three cheers for the war is over.





	beyond the dark; comes something new

**Author's Note:**

> aye guys so i'm back at it again writing a oneshot to really get me back into the writing mood and ep 4 last night really did it for me guys im gonna have to lay down for a few weeks

“Clem? CLEM!!”

Violet didn’t think. She ran so quickly, it felt like she pulled three different muscles while doing so. But she didn’t care. To hell with every piece of pain she was feeling right now.

She found Clementine.

And she was missing a limb.

“Fuckfuckfuck, nonono—“  Violet muttered.

She glanced at what was around her. Looking for something, anything to patch the wound with. The barn was all full of junk, but not the type you could use. There was pieces of straw and rotting old wood…  a severed leg.

She couldn’t think she couldn’tthinkshecouldn’t—

“USE THAT CLOTH OVER THERE!!”

AJ screamed at the top of his lungs like he was begging to be heard. Violet looked up and stared at him.

He looked worst. His eyes, beaten red as the tears flow freely from them. His hands, all bloodied and small clutched the axe like it was a lifeline. He shakily raised his hand and wiped it across his face. Still stricken with gasps and sobs.

“GO!!” He yelled. “DO IT NOW!!”

He drops the axe and collapses at his feet.

“Please.”

—

Walking back was a nightmare. Violet desperately cling on the Clementine while scanning the area for walkers. Trying to find their way back was never easy but, it's different. Something feels lighter.

Violet shook her head, she should let her guard down. Not now, they need to focus on getting back alive.

AJ was carrying around the axe they got, the axe Minerva had. He looked up at Violet, his eyes were still red and his hand were still shaking but, it was letting up. He was safe. Him and Clem were safe.

They will be okay.

“...How did you find us?” He asked glancing up at her.

“I was making my way back to the school when I heard a scream,” Violet said. “It sounded like Clementine, so I went over and saw the barn. It was pretty hard to get in since it was swarm, but um…”

“I made it, and that’s what matters,” Violet huffed.

They were almost there. She could see the flagpole, way up in the sky shining like it was their last beacon.

Home. They were almost home.

AJ kept walking, lugging the axe behind him. “...She wanted me to kill her.”

Violet stopped in her tracks. “What?” She turned to face him. He looked shy and timid. He immediately looked away from her stare.

“I-l… I couldn’t do it.” He was starting to tear up again. “Not after the night, not after all we’ve been through.”

He rubbed his eyes, letting the axe fall as he gripped his hairs. “I’ve killed so many people. Marlon… Lilly… Tenn.”

AJ fell to the ground clutching himself for his life. “I couldn’t let her be one of them too.”

Wretched sobs invaded AJ as it all comes down on him. The regret, the sorrow, all the life he’s taken. It’s was all just too much too much too much toomuchtoo—

Vi set Clementine down gently and scooped AJ in her arms. She could feel AJ breathe raggedly onto her shoulders. His head burying deeper into her shoulders as he hung on to her.

“I’m sorry,” He cried. “I’m sorry I killed Marlon, I’m sorry I killed Tenn, I’m—“

“—Shh…” Violet interrupted. “It’s ok… It’s ok…”

“AJ,” She started. “Last night, was a fucking mess. We all had to make tough calls. Tenn… fuck shit, I don’t even know what to say. I don’t know if I could do what you did.”

“But, we have to keep moving forward,” Violet spoke in a soft voice, gently swaying back and forth.

“For everyone, for Clementine.”

AJ calmed in Violet’s arms albeit a bit shaky. “...Ok,” He whispered. “...Thanks Violet.”

Violet hugged him tighter. “It’s ok, AJ.”

“I got you.”

—

Clem sat on the edge of the river, breathing in the cool air around her. She took off her bandages, hoping to feel some sort of semblance on her leg. Leaning forward and dipping her hands in the water. She felt calm, something she hasn’t felt for a very long time.

Violet approached her, putting the fish bucket next to her as she sat down beside Clementine. Vi smiled softly and placed her hand over hers. “Hey,” Vi said softly. “Something on your mind?”

Clem looked at her and squeezed her hand. “I… Thanks for letting me come along,” She said. “Even though I can’t do… much—”

“Stop,” Violent grabbed her hands. “You’re literally just healing and adjusting to losing a leg. Please don’t hate yourself for that.”

Clementine looked down. “I know but, it's been two weeks and I haven’t done a single thing.” She frowned. “I feel like dead weight.”

Violet leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, resting her head on her shoulder. “If you push yourself too much, you’ll just hurt yourself more,” Violet said. “The best thing you can do right now is rest and heal up.”

Clem buried her face into Violet’s hair. “You’re too good for me.”

Violet snorted. “No way—”

Clem interrupted her by placing a kiss on her temple. “Yes way, yes all the way.”

Violet laughed again and snuggle her head deeper into Clem’s shoulder. Following the rhythmic sounds of the river as it passed them by. The air really was different. It was peaceful.

She glanced at Vi. “Something in your mind?” Clem asked.

Violet chewed the inside of her cheek. “...I almost lost you.” Vi took a deep breath. “And for a few seconds I thought I did, and It was the scariest few seconds of my life.”

“Clem,” Violet looked at her directly in the eyes. “You make me feel like I’m on the top the world every time I’m near you. So when I saw you in the barn, spilling gallons of your blood on the floor, looking pale and— and weak, I… couldn’t take it. I felt like I was going to crash and fall.”

“And, I’ve asked myself, so many times, why? Why does losing you scare me so much, and i think I've finally know why,” Vi pressed her forehead against hers.

“I love you. I love you so much Clem,” She cried. “I love you.”

Clementine gently placed her hands on Violet’s face. “Vi,” Clem pressed her lips against hers. “You’re not gonna lose me. I’m staying right here. I’m not going anywhere. And if I do something stupid to get myself killed, then you’re allowed to personally send my soul into hell.”

Clem wiped Violet’s tears away. “I love you back, I love you Violet.”

Violet smiled and pressed a long, loving kiss to her lips.

“And that’s all I ever wanted to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did clem and aj even get out of that barn anyway


End file.
